


Stars and Moon

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filk, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Song-parody-fic for Jason Robert Brown's "Stars and Moon" that uses way too many of the song's original words, and is one of the many many reasons that I'm going to fanfic hell. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stars and the Moon Parody. Original song by Jason Robert Brown.

* * *

I had a mate, once, and Goliath was his name  
he was our leader, and he hardly ever smiled.  
I had a mate who fought for honor, not acclaim  
who was content to guard in shadows for awhile  
And I was sure that all I ever wanted.  
was a life like our ancestors led  
but he kissed me, right here, and he said,

* * *

"I'll give you stars and the moon and a soul to guide you  
And a promise I'll never go  
I'll give you hope to bring out all the life inside you  
And the strength that will help you grow.  
I'll give you truth and a future that's twenty times better  
than any chessmaster's plan."  
And I thought, "You know, I'd rather save our clan."

* * *

I knew a man who lived his life in constant war  
Who left a wife and kid in Scotland, in the end.  
I knew a man who felt the sting of death no more  
Who asked if I could fight beside him, as his friend.  
But I was sure that all I ever wanted  
was cold vengeance, achieved through my plans  
And he said, "But you don't understand ...

* * *

"I''ll give you stars and the moon and the open highway  
And a river beneath your feet  
I'll give you days safe from harm if you travel my way  
And an eon you can't repeat.  
I'll give you quests in the highlands, campaigns the in the lowlands  
Just life, no frills and no fringe."  
And I thought, "You know, I'd rather have revenge."

* * *

I met a man who had a fortune in the bank  
Who sought to lengthen and extend his mortal life.  
I met a man and didn't know which stars to thank,  
And then he asked one day if I would wield his knife.  
And I looked up, and all I could think of  
Was the life I had dreamt I would live  
And I said to him, "What will you give?"

* * *

"I'll give you robots, a townhouse in Turtle Bay,  
And some guns and a book of spells  
And we'll amalgamate science and sorcery  
And make cyborgs and clones as well  
And you will kill who you like when you aid in my ventures  
And claim your mate back from stone."

* * *

And I thought, "Why not?"  
And I fought Macbeth  
I betrayed the clan.  
And the years went by  
And it never changed  
And it never grew  
And I never dreamed  
And I woke one night  
And I looked around  
And I thought, "My God...  
"I'll always be alone."


End file.
